


rockin’ around the faggotry

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Humor, Multi, established pin, friendship OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-25
Updated: 2009-12-25
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It’s Pin’s first Christmas together and if it wasn’t for Ryo, there would be a fairy at the top of their tree.





	rockin’ around the faggotry

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Ryo is tempted to toss their spare key on the counter and just leave. He considers himself a pretty tolerant guy, all things considered, and it’s not like they’re fucking right in front of him. Although from the looks of things, they had just finished before passing out on top of each other on the couch, completely naked except for the important parts that are barely covered by a sparkly red-and-green afghan.

“Santa would turn his sleigh _right around_ , I hope you know,” Ryo announces. “Don’t you two have any shame?”

Jin gets knocked to the floor as Yamapi stretches, looking at a loss of snuggling material without actually waking up. It seems like a great struggle for Jin to open his eyes and glare at Ryo from under his messy bangs, and it only lasts until he’s overtaken by a yawn and finds comfort in Yamapi’s arm. “Pi, the elf’s here.”

Yamapi snorts in his sleep and curls towards Jin, flinging an arm around him and burying his face in Jin’s hair. He says something unintelligible that sounds like “the transformer is in the fridge,” and Jin laughs and pets his head. “Merry Christmas, Ryo-chan.”

And Christmas it is, all around them like the walls of their apartment had thrown up red and green everywhere. Ryo cringes at the fire hazard of lights on their Christmas tree, tangled under pounds of garland and ornaments and bows and candy canes. There’s a wreath on every door, a nativity set on the coffee table (although Ryo’s pretty sure that the wise men and disciples didn’t actually have a stick-up over the Baby Jesus with machine guns and bows and arrows), and every picture frame had been wrapped in holiday paper. A long train of gold garland borders the 52-inch widescreen, and a tiny batch of mistletoe swings from the unused ceiling fan.

The fan that is right over the couch.

“Look, Pi, mistletoe!” Jin says sleepily, poking Yamapi in the cheek until the other naturally gravitates towards him. Ryo still doesn’t think that Yamapi is awake as he kisses Jin, but Jin doesn’t seem to mind as he coaxes a soft, unconscious moan from Yamapi’s throat with his tongue.

Despite everything, Ryo thinks they’re kind of cute right now. Cursing the special place in his heart that makes him put up with them, he reluctantly slaps his keys on the counter and kneels next to the extravagant tree, hoping his hair gel is flame retardant. “Did you see all of the presents?” he asks nonchalantly.

Those are the magic words. “Presents?” Yamapi inquires, lifting his head and squinting through the cacophony of blinking colors.

Jin flings himself across the room, landing on his stomach about a foot from Ryo, his bare ass shining in the lights. “There weren’t this many presents when we went to sleep!”

At least Yamapi has the decency to bring the afghan with them, flopping on Jin’s back to spare Ryo’s poor eyes from so much skin. “Did you bring us all of these presents, Ryo-chan?”

“Do I look like fucking Santa?” Ryo snaps, then pushes a clothes-shaped box towards them. “I guess you were just good this year.”

Their faces light up like true eight-year-olds as they both scramble for the package, elated to find out that it’s addressed to both of them from Jin’s mom. Two sets of gold-trimmed silk pajamas, one blue and one burgundy, and Ryo loves life (and Jin-mama) a little more as they rush to put them on without actually getting up.

Jin’s buttons are crooked, but Ryo doesn’t have the heart to tell him. He just keeps kicking presents at them, including the ones from their families, sneakily clicking pictures on his phone because their mothers still love that shit. Shirota got them matching fedoras and Reio got them expensive sunglasses, both of which they put on with their silk pajamas to complete the nighttime pimp ensemble. Food and candy from NewS and bling from KT-TUN, all addressed to both Jin and Yamapi.

“I guess living together means that you don’t have to buy two separate presents anymore,” Jin mumbles as he shakes the small box from Rina. “It’s a good thing we both like the same stuff!”

“We’ve been signing both of our names on gifts for _years_ ,” Yamapi points out, then makes a confused face as Jin lifts the lid. “What is that?”

Ryo nearly chokes when Jin pulls out a decent-sized string of silver beads, studying them carefully. “Your sister is weird,” Jin comments before thankfully returning the gift to its box.

The rest of the presents are boring, practical things like underwear and socks from Yamapi’s mom, and Ryo chooses this moment to help himself to their barely-used kitchen and brew some much-wanted coffee. Upon opening the fridge for some milk, he feigns shock at what he finds inside. “Christmas cake!”

“Cake?” Yamapi and Jin chorus from the other room, then turn to ask each other, “Did you buy a cake?”

“Well there’s one in here,” Ryo says pointedly, pulling it out for them to see.

It’s not the healthiest breakfast in the world, but it’s just rich enough for Ryo’s tastes and it’s entertaining to watch the other two wonder if they actually bought a cake and forgot about it. Not to mention it’s obviously a homemade cake, on a real plate with a pair of boobs on it in red icing. Sometimes Ryo feels that his effort goes to waste with these guys.

“Did you open all of the presents?” is all he asks, taking a seat in the middle of the tainted couch.

“I think so,” Jin answers, peering under the tree. “Why so early, anyway? The sun’s not even up yet.”

Yamapi yawns in agreement, looking like it’s taking all of his willpower to finish stuffing his face with Christmas cake before falling asleep on his plate. Ryo will never understand his priorities.

“I have work with Eito in a couple hours,” Ryo tells them. “I wanted to give you your presents before everything gets crazy.”

Jin and Yamapi both blink at him. “There weren’t any from you,” Jin says slowly. “Where are they?”

“Right here,” Ryo says, gesturing grandly at himself. “Isn’t my presence enough?”

He’s only a little scared as they both look up at him with predatory glares and creep towards the couch. He cringes in preparation for the worst, but all he feels are sloppy kisses to both of his cheeks and bouncing weight on either side of him.

“Mistletoe,” Yamapi reminds him, resting his head on Ryo’s shoulder. “Thanks, Ryo-chan.”

Jin makes a surprised noise, and Ryo looks up to see him pointing at one tiny box that had been left abandoned under the tree. “We missed one.”

“That wasn’t there before,” Ryo thinks out loud, and before the words even leave his mouth he knows how ridiculous it sounds.

With what looks like great effort, Jin tumbles back to the floor to fetch it, then leans his face against Ryo’s knee as he reaches up to hand it over with big, hopeful eyes. “Merry Christmas, Ryo-chan.”

Yamapi snuggles closer as Ryo pops off the lid, a smile spreading across his face as he takes in the silver charm inside. “This is really gay, you guys.”

He receives two halfhearted swats and a pointed look from Jin. “We’re trying to express our _feelings_ , asshole,” Jin says.

“Besides,” Yamapi reasons into Ryo’s throat. “We _are_ really gay. Because of you.”

Ryo wants to argue that he didn’t have anything to do with their actual sexuality, but he can’t deny that it was because of him that they’re gay with _each other_. They’d probably still be helpless and confused if not for Ryo’s blatant interference earlier this year, the actual story of which is completely different depending on who tells it.

“Ryo-chan is our angel,” Jin whispers, and Ryo barely holds back his shiver of ~feeling~. “We don’t expect you to wear it or anything, just maybe remember it if you ever feel less-than-Ryo-like.”

Ryo turns the charm over in his hand, already planning to string a red thread through it and hang it on his own little tree, and sees the tiny kanji between the angel’s hands: _Believe. Miracles really do happen._

“Thanks,” Ryo tells them, his sharp inhale thankfully interrupted by Jin and Yamapi both tackling him in a tight, laughing hug.

“No, thank _you_ ,” he hears in stereo, and it makes it worth hauling all of those goddamn presents up the stairs.


End file.
